A drive train for a vehicle is embedded with a variety of devices for transmitting power generated in an engine. For example, a clutch device and a flywheel assembly are assumed as such type of devices. In these devices, a damper mechanism is used for attenuating rotational vibration (see e.g., Patent Literatures 1 and 2).